


Left Behind

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Graphic Violence, Offscreen Violence, Oneshot, Platonic Life Partners, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't leave your partner behind.</p>
<p>When Jason's second drift-compatible partner, Sasha, is hurt outside of piloting their Jaeger, he doesn't know how to deal with it.</p>
<p>Dick does--from unfortunate experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one! Tim, Sasha, Roy, Barbara, and Bruce are all mentions, not showing up directly.

It was like his skin was crawling, tight, itching and burning and he wanted to claw it all off. His coat had been too itchy, suddenly, so he ripped it off and now he was too cold and he wanted to claw off his skin and _fight fucking everyone_ , how dare they, how dare they--?

The touch was like a burn, and he jerked away from it while batting it away, already sinking into a fighting stance. Fists feeling tight and stuck and humming and like he had to hit _something, someone_.

He couldn’t even bring himself to say the name as he recognized the face, the colors.

“Get the fuck away from me!”

The face was serious, hands held up. “Jason, please calm down—they’re doing all they can—“

Like he was crazy. Fucking _psycho_ for feeling this way. “Fuck you, you dickass—just cause you wanted to drop your goddamn partner like yesterday’s sushi doesn’t mean I want it to happen to _mine,_ goddamn you!”

Dick pressed his lips together, but didn’t lose it. He clearly wasn’t about to fight about Tim—though the moron was already on his fourth partner. Fucking idiot didn’t know how to take care of a partner—would probably kill a goddamn cactus.

Bruce—too many differences, and Bruce worked with Clark, up until their Jaeger was destroyed.

Barbara—got her crippled in an attack, damn that fucking idiot.

Tim—was a faithful, reliable partner until Dick set his eyes on a newer, shinier model.

Damian—barely old enough to pilot a Jaeger, more violent than a white shark that’d tasted blood, and ‘showed so much promise.’

He was the current partner.

And Jason had had two partners—Roy, who was dead—and his current, Sasha, who was in the fucking operating room, and fucking hell, it was supposed to be the job that killed them, not an asshole with a broken bottle and a motherfucking _pig mask_.

Sasha was young too. They needed to lower standards to have enough pilots.

“I know it’s hard,” Dick was saying carefully, hands held up, “But you need to calm down. We’ve all been through near death with our partners—“

“No, fuck you, you don’t get to say that! Did some asshole attack your partner, or were you just an idiot and let her get crushed by a kaiju?!” Jason demanded, practically snarling.

Dick’s fists clenched. “If you think I ever—“ He cut it off.

Like he had to control his oh so dangerous rage. Fuck him, he probably thought he was _righteous_.  
Little Sash was in there, and goddamnit, Jason was going to pound _someone’s_ face in.

“I know what you’re going through—“ Dick started again.

And Jason decked him. “Yeah, the fact that they’re both _redheads_ makes it the same, huh?! Fuck you, fuck you _you goddamn ass!_ ”

And Dick punched him back. “I cared about Babs, I cared about Tim, so fuck you, you have no idea what happened, you raging asshole!”

And they were crashing around the waiting room, hitting furniture, scattering ancient magazines from before the kaiju, smacking against the hard, thinly carpeted floor.

Jason was aware enough to know he was screaming curses at Dick, but not really enough to know what. He saw red, his blood was boiling, he needed to _hurt_ someone in return—

And he was pinned. Held in place, no matter how he struggled. 

He growled, but Dick’s blue eyes were piercing, looking straight into his face.

“You need to pull yourself together! Now! She needs you, and you can’t do this!”

“I will if I want to, fuck you, you don’t get it—“

“You want to know what really happened with Tim?” Dick demanded, face still furious.

“Yeah, sure, what lie makes you sleep better at night?” The words were hard, angry, as Jason often was.

“He wasn’t okay. He got hurt. He was in pain. It was hard to drift together, and—he wasn’t taking care of himself. Losing weight, losing sleep, getting ill—especially since his spleen was gone. For all your talk, you didn’t even notice, did you?”

Jason was quiet a moment, trying to think if he’d seen Tim weaken like that. The kid was always pale, always had rings around his eyes…right? 

Still, the memory of the kid crying on him after being let go (forced to leave) by Dick surged painfully. “Oh, yeah, cause you know what’s best—“

“That’s exactly the problem, okay? He was hurt, he was traumatized, and I _didn’t help him._ I didn’t know how. And…and I’m going to carry that forever, okay?” He swallowed hard. “And that’s how I know you need to pull it together for Sasha.”

Jason was quiet again. Dick was making an unfortunate amount of sense. He swallowed painfully, as if reminded of the agony Sasha must be going through—had gone through without him there to protect or console her.

And he sort of got Dick’s agony of having been absent when he needed to be there.

“Yeah, okay. Okay? Get off.” His tone was almost defeated—but he could feel a determination rise. Somewhere weak and fragile in the pain in his chest.

He would protect Sasha. Get her through this.

Dick got off, seeming to almost shuffle awkwardly near a coffee table covered in crayon marks.

“Jason Todd—She’s stable,” a nurse said, “She’s asking for you.”

Jason nodded, swallowing. He could feel Dick’s eyes on the back of his head, the reminder:

_Be there for her. Get her through. You don’t leave your partner behind._

And he would be, he knew. As a painful determination stirred in his chest, he knew he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just some angst. Written when I was feeling pretty angry and stressed, for the most of it. Finished it now that I'm calm! :D


End file.
